Superiority
by Lilliana Greenleaf
Summary: Everyone's read the cliché "Haruhi's sister who pretends to be a boy with her" fanfiction, but what about a story where that sibling actually is a boy? Homosexual supporting cast, get ready for a curveball!


Haruhi let out a long sigh as she left school. It was finally the weekend, and she could relax without being bothered (or so she thought). She also had to clean the house, and do the laundry, and go shopping... Life was simply complicated, but she loved it. Days went by quickly, and even the host club was enjoyable. Why else would she have stayed?

That, and her birthday was the next week.

Haruhi unlocked the front door to the apartment and called out, "Dad, I'm home!" Of course there was no answer; her dad was asleep after a long night at work. Haruhi took off her shoes and went to her room. She opened the door and nearly screamed. Someone was sleeping on her bed: a young man, whom had just sprawled out over the covers and hadnt even bothered to take off his backpack.

However, instead of calling the police, Haruhi let a huge grin cross her face. "Onii-chan!"

* * *

Tamaki was so excited; Haruhi was going to love the surprise he had planned for her! The whole host club was going on a vacation for a week long break that the school had given them the next week!* He (and Kyouya) had planned a trip to a mountain hot springs lodge! It was February, and extremely snowy in that part of Japan, so they would get to go skiing and snowboarding and drink hot chocolate and all sorts of fun stuff! He could already imagine being snuggled up to Haruhi beneath a blanket by a blazing fire. All expenses for Haurhi were going to be paid by the host club since it was her birthday. Tamaki had a special present for her.

But first, he had to give her this joyous news! He was on his way to her apartment, and had just barely managed to get away with going without one of the others following him (especially those shady twins). He arrived at her house, hoping she wasn't out shopping. It was about nine in the morning so she was probably awake. He knocked on her door. "Haruhi!" There was no answer. He shrugged, if she was out, he would just wait inside for her. He opened the door and stepped inside.

She was here. He knew it. He didn't know how, but he decided to think that his Haruhi senses were tingling. She was in the house somewhere. Did that mean she was still asleep? After all the effort he had put into getting up and getting ready early? He scowled, he would just have to wake her up. At least he would see her pajamas! He thought of how cute she would be.

He paused when he saw a note on the table. _Haruhi, I'm going out grocery shopping for you so you can rest. Also, I need to buy your birthday gift, so don't wait up! -Dad._ Tamaki smiled, she must have stayed up late doing homework or whatever it was she did.

Tamaki went to her bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He pushed it open; "Haruhi, guess wha- ..." He froze, jaw slack, at the sight before him. Haruhi was indeed still asleep, but she wasn't alone. Next to her lay a young man. Their arms were around each other. "WHAT?" Tamaki screeched, startling them both awake. "HARUHI!" Tamaki was hurt. "Who is this?!" The young man blinked at him. His eyes were lighter than Haruhi's, like honey.

"Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing in my house!?" Haruhi sat up, glaring at him. Tamaki put his hands on his hips. "Why are you in bed with another man!? Why didn't you tell us, Haruhi?!" Tamaki was on the verge of tears. He was torn between fatherly concern and jealousy. It was a strange feeling, and one he experienced often.

The young man started laughing. His long hair fell over his face, and he brushed it back. He had a bit of an accent when he spoke, though Tamaki couldn't quite place it. "How scandalous, Haru-chan! You've been caught in bed with a man! You're not even out of your first year of high school!" Haruhi smacked him in the chest, earning another laugh. She turned to face Tamaki, "you idiot, Tamaki-senpai, he's my brother."

Tamaki froze. "Brother? Haruhi has a brother?" The man sat up, tying his dark hair back in a pony tail. "The name's Kurohi Fujioka. You go to school with Haruhi, right? Maybe you could give me a tour sometime." Haruhi sighed deeply in exhasperation. "Tamaki, Kurohi will be attending school with us. He's a second year, like you."

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A BROTHER!" Tamaki's confusion hit the maximum limit and Haruhi was forced to try to comfort him as he pouted in the corner. Kurohi tilted his head. "I suppose we need to get up anyway. I need a haircut. I haven't had one in three years."

Poor Tamaki. His world was about to be turned upside-down.

* * *

A/N:

*I know this is total bullshit but just go with it


End file.
